Wizard
Wizard is an arcane controller class in 4th edition Dungeons & Dragons. Subclasses A 1st level wizard must choose between the wizard subclasses arcanist, bladesinger, mage, sha'ir, or witch. Arcanist Arcanist is the subclass of wizard introduced in the Player's Handbook. It is sometimes referred to as original wizard or o-wizard. The "Class Compendium: The Arcanist" article in Dragon 401 redefined the original wizard class as the arcanist subclass, and in the process, made a number of changes. Some of these changes were additional effects on encounter attack powers on a miss, limiting zone and conjuration damage to once per turn, and adding keywords for schools of magic to spells. Consequently, Wizards of the Coast made the article available to download without a subscription, as an update to the original wizard class, and finalized the changes in the December 2011 update. Bladesinger Bladesinger is the subclass of wizard introduced in the Neverwinter Campaign Setting. Mage Mage is the subclass of wizard introduced in Heroes of the Fallen Lands. Sha'ir Sha'ir is the subclass of wizard introduced in Heroes of the Elemental Chaos. Witch Witch is the subclass of wizard introduced in Heroes of the Feywild. Class traits A 1st level wizard other than a bladesinger begins with hit points equal to 10 plus the wizard's Constitution score, healing surges per day equal to 6 plus the wizard's Constitution modifier, and a +2 bonus to Will defense. A wizard gains 4 hit points per level. A bladesinger begins with hit points equal to 12 plus the bladesinger's Constitution score, healing surges per day equal to 7 plus the bladesinger's Constitution modifier, and a +2 bonus to Will defense. A bladesinger gains 5 hit points per level. Class proficiencies A 1st level wizard begins with cloth armor proficiency, dagger and quarterstaff weapon proficiencies, and orb, staff, wand and tome implement proficiencies. A bladesinger also begins with leather armor proficiency, and weapon proficiencies with all simple melee, military melee, simple ranged, and military ranged weapons. Category:Wizard Category:Classes Category:Controllers Category:Arcane Class skills A wizard other than a bladesinger begins trained in: *Arcana (Int) Plus any three of the following skills: *Diplomacy (Cha) *Dungeoneering (Wis) *History (Int) *Insight (Wis) *Nature (Wis) *Religion (Int) A bladesinger begins trained in: *Arcana (Int) Plus any three of the following skills: *Acrobatics (Dex) *Athletics (Str) *Diplomacy (Cha) *History (Int) *Intimidate (Cha) *Nature (Wis) *Perception (Wis) Class features Arcanist: *Arcane Implement Mastery *Cantrips *Ritual Casting *Spellbook Arcane Implement Mastery Wizards make use of orbs, staffs, and wands to help channel and direct their arcane powers. Every wizard has mastery of one type of implement. Without an implement, a wizard can still use his or her powers. A wizard wielding a magic orb, staff or wand can add its enhancement bonus to the attack rolls and the damage rolls of wizard powers, as well as wizard paragon path powers, that have the implement keyword. You specialize in the use of one kind of implement to gain additional abilities when you wield it. Choose one of the following forms of implement mastery. Orb of Imposition: Once per encounter as a free action, you can use your orb to gain one of the following two effects. You can designate one creature you have cast a wizard spell upon that has an effect that lasts until the subject succeeds on a saving throw. That creature takes a penalty to its saving throws against that effect equal to your Wisdom modifier. Alternatively, you can choose to extend the duration of an effect created by a wizard at-will spell (such as cloud of daggers or ray of frost) that would otherwise end at the end of your current turn. The effect instead ends at the end of your next turn. You must wield an orb to use either form of this ability. Control wizards select this form of mastery because it helps extend the duration of their control effects. Staff of Defense: A staff of defense grants you a +1 bonus to AC. In addition, once per encounter as an immediate interrupt, you gain a bonus to defense against one attack equal to your Constitution modifier. You can declare the bonus after the Dungeon Master has already told you the damage total. You must wield your staff to benefit from these features. This form of mastery is useful for all wizards, particularly if you dabble in both control and damage-dealing spells. Wand of Accuracy: Once per encounter as a free action, you gain a bonus to a single attack roll equal to your Dexterity modifier. You must wield your wand to benefit from this feature. This form of mastery is good for war wizards because it helps increase their accuracy with damaging powers. Cantrips Cantrips are simple spells that a wizard doesn't need to store in a spellbook or prepare in advance. At 1st level, an arcanist gains his or her choice of any four cantrips. Ritual Casting Arcanists gain the Ritual Casting class feature at 1st level. This class feature grants Ritual Caster as a bonus feat. A wizard’s spells are potent in combat and useful in a variety of challenge encounters and other situations, but the wizard is also the undisputed master of magical rituals. As you gain levels, you automatically gain access to new rituals (detailed in Spellbook above) but you can also buy new rituals or acquire them in the course of your adventures. Higher-level rituals let you seal or open doors, view places or people from a distance, or open portals to other places. Spellbook You possess a spellbook, a book full of mystic lore in which you store your rituals and your daily and utility spells. Rituals: Your book contains three 1st-level rituals of your choice that you have mastered. *At 5th level, and again at 11th, 15th, 21st, and 25th level, you master two more rituals of your choice and add them to your spellbook. Any ritual you add must be your level or lower. Daily and Utility Spells: Your spellbook also holds your daily and utility spells. You begin knowing two daily spells, one of which you can use on any given day. Each time you gain a level that lets you select a daily spell or a utility spell, choose two different daily spells or utility spells of that level to add to your book. After an extended rest, you can prepare a number of daily and utility spells according to what you can cast per day for your level. You can’t prepare the same spell twice. *If you replace a spell because of gaining a level or through retraining, the previous spell vanishes from your spellbook and is replaced by the new spell. Wizard powers Wizard powers, having an arcane power source, are also called spells. Wizard feats These feats have the wizard class, or hybrid/multiclass wizard, as a prerequisite. Additional prerequisites are noted. *Expanded Spellbook **Second Implement **Spell Focus ***Arcane Mastery ***Spell Accuracy Wizard paragon paths These paragon paths have the wizard class, or hybrid/multiclass wizard, as a prerequisite. Additional prerequisites are noted. Wizard overview Wizards are scions of arcane magic. Wizards tap the true power that permeates the cosmos, research esoteric rituals that can alter time and space, and hurl balls of fire that incinerate massed foes. Wizards wield spells the way warriors brandish swords. Magic lured you into its grasp, and now you seek to master it in turn. You could be a bespectacled sage searching for dusty tomes in forgotten sepulchers, a scarred war mage plying foes with fireballs and foul language in equal measure, a disgruntled apprentice who absconded with your master’s spellbooks, an eladrin upholding the magical tradition of your race, or even a power-hungry student of magic who might do anything to learn a new spell. A cloak of spells enfolds you, ancient rituals bolster your senses, and runed implements of your craft hang from your belt. Effervescing arcane lore pulses through your consciousness, a constant pressure craving release. When will you know enough magic to storm the ramparts of reality itself? *'Key Abilities:' Intelligence, Wisdom, Dexterity *'Build Options:' Control wizard, War wizard, Illusionist wizard, Summoning wizard Characteristics Your powers are all about affecting multiple targets at the same time—sometimes two or three foes, sometimes everyone in a room. In addition, you are the master of utility spells that let you avoid or overcome many obstacles, from flying across chasms to halting the flow of time. Religion Wizards favor deities of magic, art, knowledge, and secrets, such as Corellon, Ioun, and Vecna. Races Eladrins, humans, and elves esteem and excel at the practice of arcane magic. Category:Wizard Category:Classes Category:Controllers Category:Arcane